Episode 88
"The Thunder Strikes!" (雷鳴の一撃！ Raimei no Ichigeki)' '''is the eighty-eighth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis Yūya, Yūto, Yūgo, and Yūri…The four's minds are synchronized, and Yūya turns vicious! He Summons "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" and drives Crow into a corner. Noticing that something is wrong with Yūya and worrying about his well-being, Sora begs for Crow's help. Having accepted Sora's earnest wish, Crow disregards his own safety and faces the Duel with everything he got in order to save Yūya!! However, at the same time, Academia's army is approaching City…! Summary states that "Dark Rebellion" will gain ATK "Raikiri"'s lost ATK.]] Crow and Yūya drive down the highway, Crow on 2400 LP and Yūya on 1400. Darkness continues to pour from Yūya and the implant in his helmet continues to send out electric shocks. Yūya activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". Yūto states that by detaching an Overlay Unit, and Yūgo states that until the end of the turn halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster his opponent controls. Yūri states that "Dark Rebellion" will gain that lost ATK as "Dark Rebellion" unfolds its wings and they begin crackling with electricity. Lightning snares "Assault Black Feather - Raikiri the Sudden Shower" as Yūya and Yūto declare "Treason Discharge!" In her helicopter, Melissa Claire explains that the ATK of "Raikiri" will be halved to 1300 and that will be added to the ATK of Yūya's "Dark Rebellion" for a total of 3800, and a difference of 2500. Crow has 2400 LP, so if this attack hits Yūya will win. The Tops praise Yūya's imminent victory, commenting that one would never believe that Yūya was the same person who had those hippos dancing earlier. The Commons are furious that another guy with the Tops backing him will win, and they lament that their future is pitch-black now, while Jack watches impassively. Crow states that he doesn't think so, activating the Continuous Trap Card "Black Feather Cursed Guard". It negates the effect of "Dark Rebellion" and equips to "Raikiri". A large medallion materializes around "Raikiri"'s neck, and Jean-Michel Roget calls Crow's struggling pointless. He muses that he'll need to help out a little. He contacts his staff to ask about an Action Card, and one of his staff states that Course Point TD-6 has an Action Card. Roget tells them to let Yūya take that one. Meanwhile, Sora hangs from the wheel of Melissa's helicopter, gasping that something is definitely wrong and asking what is wrong with Yūya. Yūya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Antithesis Magician", once per turn he can target an Xyz Monster he controls and grant it a Level equal to its Rank. "Antithesis Magician" infuses the Rank 4 "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" with a Level of 4. Crow asks what Yūya is doing now. Yūya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Synthesis Magician" in response, making the Level of one monster equal to the Level of another. "Synthesis Magician" fires an arrow and red energy suffuses "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" while purple energy suffuses "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" as "Dark Rebellion" becomes Level 7 like "Odd-Eyes". Seeing two Level 7 monsters, Crow realizes that Yūya is preparing to Xyz Summon, and Sora realizes that Yūya is going to bring out the monster that he used in their last Duel. Roget places a white pawn down, and he orders the staff to disconnect LK-3 and connect to TD-6. The road plates rise and begin to rotate on their pillars, and Roget tells Yūya to take this present from him. Yūri declares that he is using the Level 7 "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", and Yūgo declares that he is using "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", while Yūto declares the monster's overlaying and Yūya swings his arm skyward as he overlays the monsters. Yūgo chants, "Dragon of dual colored eyes, eradicate all enemies who oppose you with your scale of wrath!" Yūya declares "Xyz Summon!" and Yūri chants, "Come forth! Rank 7!" Yūto chants, "Dragon with eyes of rage! Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" and his counterparts all join him for the final words of the monster's name as "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" appears with 3000 ATK. As it did the last time Yūya Summoned it while he was out of control, "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" unleashes lightning blasts and powerful shockwaves that rock Crow and Sora, and are so intense that they cause the Solid Vision barriers on the roads to deactivate and cut main power in City. The closing roads stop as well, leaving a large gap between them. Furious at the development, Roget slams his fist down, asking why it stopped. One of his staff explains that an external shock wave has destroyed the course changer's circuits, and another exclaims that the back-ups have been destroyed as well. She explains that they won't be able to bring them online right now. Roget clenches his teeth furiously. Yūya explains that when "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" is Xyz Summoned using "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" as Xyz Material, it destroys all Level 7 or lower monsters Crow controls and deals damage equal to their ATK. He declares "Overlord Howling!" and "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" roars, sending out radial shockwaves. Crow activates the other effect of his Continuous Trap "Black Feather Cursed Guard", lowering the Level of "Raikiri" by 1 and its ATK by 400 to prevent its destruction. "Raikiri" glows yellow and falls to Level 6 and 2200 ATK, while the three "Black Feather Token"'s are all destroyed. Melissa states that Crow has desperately defended "Raikiri" and fended off Yūya's ongoing onslaught. She wonders where the match will go from here, but then she looks down and she screams that there's nowhere to go as she sees the gap in the track; both of them are going to fall off at this rate. Crow replies that they shouldn't underestimate the Blackbird, and he speeds up the track, accelerating ahead of Yūya and rocketing into the air. activates the Equip Magic Card "Wings of the Supreme King" from his hand, equipping it to "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon".]] He swivels the handlebars and deploys the Blackbird's wings, yelling that the Blackbird won't fall that easily. Crow tells the Blackbird to take flight and fires its boosters, making it over the gap. Melissa cries that Crow flew as he touches down, and Sora yells "But Yūya..!" Yūya's D-Wheel soars over the gap, but it begins to fall. Yūya activates the Equip Magic Card "Wings of the Supreme King" from his hand, equipping it to "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon". Giant triangular wings of purple light appear along "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon"'s own wings, and it flies forwards to grab Yūya's D-Wheel in its hands. Melissa cries that Yūya flew too, and calls it amazing; now this is entertainment. The Commons cheer for Yūya, while the Tops praise Crow. Crow wonders why the course change stopped partway. If Yūya really is in cahoots with the Tops then they would have been putting Yūya in more danger than Crow. .]] In the Underground Labor Facility, trash pours from the pipes and is fed to the sorting line where Frank, Amanda and Tanner are sorting it, while Yuzu stands in the corner clutching her bracelet. She tries to leave, but Frank hears her and asks where she's going. Tanner reminds her that Gongenzaka told them not to do anything on their own. Yuzu protests that her bracelet shines whenever something is happening to Yūya, thus something is happening now. Tanner admits that it's a pretty strange bracelet and Amanda asks how Yuzu will even get to Yūya. Yuzu admits that she doesn't know. Tanner reminds her that while all the guys in here were stated to be trustworthy by Chojiro Tokumatsu, but as soon as they left the room they'd be caught by the guards. Amanda suggests that they just believe in Sora and wait. Yuzu isn't convinced, and she looks at her bracelet worriedly. Serena's bracelet continues to glow as well, while Serena herself remains weak from the nerve gas and laments that at this rate, Security will eventually find them. She tells Reira and Tsukikage that it's enough already and that they should leave her behind. Reira turns around and asks her what she's saying. He gets up and vows to save Serena, but he sways and falls to his knees. Tsukikage muses to himself that Reira is already at his limit; it seems that they won't be able to get much farther. A scientist contacts Roget, desperately explaining that the device in Yūya's helmet has malfunctioned due to the shock wave. Roget is surprised, asking whether this means that it won't emit any more shocks. The scientist explains that it means the opposite; they can't stop it from emitting the maximum charge. If this continues his psyche and even his memory may be affected; in the worst case scenario his life could be at risk. On the highway, Crow drops back beside Yūya in concern, telling Yūya to answer him. He asks what happened to Yūya, and where the sincere boy who was talking to him at the start went. Yūya turns his head and Crow sees Yūya's glowing eyes and recoils in horror. Yūya activates the effect of "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon", detaching an Overlay Unit to attack as many times as monsters were destroyed this turn. Crow realizes in horror that three "Black Feather Token"'s were destroyed this turn, and Yūya confirms that he gains the ability to attack three times. Yūya, Yūto, Yūgo and Yūri all order "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" to attack "Raikiri the Sudden Shower" with "Wrath of the Revolt Banner - Strike Disobey". "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" plunges its tusks into the ground and dives forwards to attack, and Crow activates the effect of "Black Feather Cursed Guard" in response, preventing the destruction of "Raikiri". Yūya reminds Crow that he will take the damage, and Crow screams as his LP falls to 1600, before stating that the ATK of "Raikiri" will fall by 400 and its Level by 1. "Raikiri" falls to Level 5 and 1800 ATK. Melissa Claire cries that Crow somehow held on, but Yūya has two more attacks left; can Crow hold on? The scientist explains to Roget that the device in Yūya's helmet is still emitting its maximum charge, and if this continues Yūya's life could be in danger. Roget replies that it's fine if Yūya breaks, spooking the scientist. He admits that it would be a shame to lose Yūya as his pawn in the future, but Yūya is living up to his expectations right now. Roget tells the scientist to look; everyone in the Duel Palace in entranced by Yūya's Dueling. On the boat where he escaped from Yūgo, Yūri is now emitting darkness like Yūya, and he orders the second attack of "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon". In the streets on his D-Wheel, Yūgo is also emitting darkness and he tells "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon", "Get him!" Yūto and Yūya order "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" to attack "Raikiri". "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" snarls and charges again, and Crow activates the effect of "Black Feather Cursed Guard" in response, negating the destruction of "Raikiri" again. He winces as his LP falls to 400, and as Melissa narrates, the ATK of "Raikiri" falls by 400 to 1400 and its Level falls by 1, to 4. Sora desperately wonders what has happened to Yūya; this kind of Dueling isn't like him at all. and the Executive Council.]] Roget muses that it is almost time. He calls the Security units outside of the Capital Building to attention; ordering them to storm the building and capture both Reiji Akaba and the Executive Council. After they have apprehended them; they must move to capture Yuzu Hīragi and Serena. Sergey listens to the orders from inside his van, and looks up with his left eye glowing red. Inside the Capital Building, the Executive Council monitor Security and Gael muses that it looks like they're going to make their move. Gray states that even if that Security squad makes their way in here, and Azul finishes that she assumes that Reiji will protect them again, correct? Bordeaux states that they are counting on Reiji, correct, Chairman? White Taki agrees and states that they are relieved to have such a skilled Duelist as Reiji watching over them. Reiji doesn’t reply; instead he adjusts his glasses and looks at the screen depicting Yūya's Riding Duel. Hanging from the helicopter, Sora thinks that right now Yūya can't hear anyone. Sora might be able to do something if he joins this Duel. , Yūto, Yūgo and Yūri all order the third attack of "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon".]] Yūya, Yūto, Yūgo and Yūri all order the third attack of "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" with "Wrath of the Revolt Banner - Strike Disobey", and "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" tears up the road again. Crow activates the effect of "Black Feather Cursed Guard" to prevent "Raikiri" from being destroyed, but as Melissa notes he only has 400 LP. Crow activates a Trap Card, "Black Feather Hope", paying half his LP to prevent the battle damage. "Raikiri" takes the attack, and it falls to Level 3 and 1000 ATK, while Crow falls to 200 LP. Melissa praises Crow for being as tough as expected; the calling card of the Commons who have been trampled on but still stand up. Yūya angrily ends his turn as "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" alights over his D-Wheel. Sora thinks to himself that "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" has 3000 ATK, so in order to match that he'd need to bring out his strongest monster, but can he do that? Then he looks up in surprise to see several shapes silhouetted against the moon. sees the Obelisk Force invading City.]] Reiji sees them too on the screen, and Sora narrows his eyes as he makes out the Obelisk Force flying with hang gliders equipped with searchlights. The appearance of the Obelisk Force sets off alarms at the Security building as well, and one of Roget's staff states that numerous UFOs have been detected in City's airspace. Another states that 10… 15… no, 20 have been confirmed and they have a visual. Roget rises from his chair in shock when he sees the Obelisk Force; Academia have arrived at a time like this. He muses that this is bad; their objective is definitely capturing Yuzu Hīragi and Serena. He orders Security to halt the operation; the Security unit outside the Capital Building will hold their position and not let a single person leave. He orders Sergey to intercept the invading Obelisk Force, and Sergey looks up with a smile as his left eye glows red. Melissa states that both Yūya and Crow refuse to give way to their opponent's relentless attacks, and she wonders who will be the victor of this Duel. Then she finally notices Sora hanging from the wheels, and she asks him what he is doing, even if he wants to see the Duel up close, this is just rash. But Sora ignores her, musing that the Obelisk Force is a special unit directly under the Professor's command; and they're definitely after Yuzu and Serena. Sora remembers Yūya telling him that he wouldn't abandon Serena to that prison of a Academia, nor Yuzu. Sora thinks that Tsukikage took Yuzu underground, but if the higher ups of the City have connections with Academia, then there's no way that Serena was sent underground after losing her Duel. He begins swinging from the wheel just as Melissa begins working up the courage to get Sora into the helicopter, and Melissa screams that Sora jumped off. explains that Yūya isn't himself right now, so Sora needs Crow to bring Yūya back to his senses for him.]] Crow feels a shock on his D-Wheel in surprise, and he turns to see Sora and rudely asks who the heck Sora is. Sora introduces himself as Sora Shiun'in; Yūya's friend. He explains that Yūya isn't himself right now, so Sora needs Crow to bring Yūya back to his senses for him. Crow asks what Sora is talking about, and Sora admits that he would have liked to do something about it himself, but he needs to protect Serena from those other guys. He looks at the Obelisk Force, and Crow looks up to see them as well, asking what they are. But Sora is already gone, and Crow thinks that Sora said that he was Yūya's friend. He realizes that something really is wrong with Yūya, and cheerfully vows to knock some sense into him; since he's Yūya's friend as well. He declares his turn and draws, and he is quite surprised at his draw, commenting that drawing this card means that he'd better prepare himself for the worst. He Summons the Tuner monster "Black Feather - Death the Mourning Wind". Crow explains to Yūya that "Death the Mourning Wind" isn't your average Tuner monster; if the monster Synchro Summoned using "Death" as Synchro Material is destroyed, the effect of "Death" will cause Crow to lose the Duel. That means that the monster Crow is about to call forth using it is his final trump card; with this Crow is going to challenge Yūya's "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" to a battle to the death. He tunes the now-Level 3 "Raikiri" with his Level 4 "Death the Mourning Wind" and chants "Pitch-black wings, Along with dazzling rain, bring forth a strike of lightning! Synchro Summon! Pierce through! Assault Black Feather - Chidori the Light Rain!" Melissa cheers that Crow's trump card is on the field, but its ATK is only 2600 so it won't be able to take on Yūya's 3000 ATK Dragon like that. Crow grins and he explains that the ATK of "Chidori the Light Rain" is increased by 300 for every "Black Feather" monster in his Graveyard. There are five "Black Feather"'s in Crow's Graveyard, so the ATK of "Chidori" increases by 1500, and lightning strike "Chidori" as it rises to 4100 ATK; Melissa states that Crow has overshot it by a huge number. Crow powerslides and he declares his Battle Phase, ordering "Chidori" to attack "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon". "Chidori" swoops in with its sword at the ready and "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" sweeps towards it with its fangs digging into the ground. Crow yells that he's putting his soul into this battle and he begs Yūya to come to his senses. They both scream as Crow declares, "One Strike of Lightning, Lightning Slash!" The two monsters dive across one another and strike. "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" crackles with electricity and its tusks snap from the blow. Both "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" and Yūya howl in pain as electricity shocks them and Yūya falls to 300 LP. The device in his helmet is destroyed, and Yūya explains as the glow in his eyes extends past his irises that the effect of "Wings of the Supreme King" activates; the monster that destroys the equipped monster in battle is also destroyed. "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" is compressed into a spark of crimson energy, and Yūya, Yūto, Yūri and Yūgo all explain that it will also inflict damage to that monster's owner equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster. The spark explodes with tremendous force, destroying "Chidori" and reducing Crow's LP to zero. The Blackbird is actually blasted off its wheels momentarily and deactivates, trailing smoke. The glow in Yūya, Yūri, and Yūgo's eyes fades and the darkness surrounding them disappears as they all faint. Melissa gasps that the winner is Yūya; the winner of this semi-final match is Yūya Sakaki. Tsukikage carries Serena on his back as he and Reira walk into an underground canal. Reira notices Serena's bracelet stop glowing. Yuzu also notices her own bracelet stop glowing as she leans against the wall in the sorting line. Melissa states that just when Crow's comeback seemed certain, Yūya let forth a burning counter. She suggests that Yūya might be able to give an even match to Jack now. But Jack is furious, he get up from his throne and dismisses the Duel as boring before turning on his heel and leaving. Yūya wakes up to hear Crow calling his name, asking if Yūya can hear him. Yūya sees Crow in the grip of two of the stadium staff, and Crow happily observes that Yūya is finally back with them. Yūya asks in confusion what he did, and Crow tells Yūya to listen to him. Crow saw some suspicious guys show up during their Duel; it turns out that they're after Serena and Sora went to go and save her. Yūya is shocked that Sora is trying to save Serena now, and the stadium staff comment that Crow has said what he wanted to say, hasn't he? They take him away, and Yūya cries Crow's name. Crow tells Yūya not to worry about him, and go now for his friends. Yūya grits his teeth and apologizes, before speeding off on his D-Wheel, much to Melissa's annoyance. She yells at Yūya to come back. Yūya exits the Duel Palace, and he notes that Sora informed Crow that someone was after Serena, and he wonders if Academia have finally arrived in this dimension. He thinks that right now he needs to find Sora, and accelerates down the highway. Featured Duel Yūya Sakaki vs. Crow Hogan ''Duel continues from the previous episode''.'' Yūya controls "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (Rank Star 4/2500/2000/2 ORU) and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (CG Star 7/2500/2000), has "Antithesis Magician" and "Synthesis Magician" in his Pendulum Zones, has 1400 LP and one card in his hand. Crow controls "Assault Black Feather - Raikiri the Sudden Shower" (CG Star 7/2600/2000) and three "Black Feather Token"'s (CG Star 1/0/0), two Set cards, has 2400 LP and no cards in his hand. It is currently Yūya's turn. '''Turn 4: Yūya' Yūya activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion", detaching an Overlay Unit ("Dark Rebellion": 2 → 1 ORU) to halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster his opponent controls and have "Dark Rebellion" gain ATK equal to that value. He chooses "Raikiri" ("Raikiri": 2600 → 1300/2000) and add that amount to its own ATK ("Dark Rebellion": 2500 → 3800/2000). Crow activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card, "Black Feather Cursed Guard", as an opponent's monster effect is targeting a "Black Feather" monster he controls. The effect is negated. Yūya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Antithesis Magician", giving "Dark Rebellion" a Level equal to its current Rank ("Dark Rebellion": Rank Star 4 → CG Star 4). Yūya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Synthesis Magician", changing the Level of "Dark Rebellion" to that of another monster he controls. He targets "Odd-Eyes" ("Dark Rebellion": CG Star 4 → 7). Yūya overlays his two Level 7 Dragon-Type monsters to Xyz Summon "The Supreme King Black Dragon - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" (Rank Star 7/3000/2500/2 ORU) in Attack Position. As it was Xyz Summoned using an Xyz Monster being treated as a Level 7 monster, the effect of "Rebellion Dragon" activates, destroying all Level 7 or lower monsters his opponent controls and inflicting damage equal to the total ATK of those monsters to Crow. Crow activates the other effect of "Black Feather Cursed Guard", negating the destruction of "Raikiri" by lowering its Attack by 400 and its level by 1 ("Raikiri": 2600 → 2200/2000, CG Star 7 → 6). The effect of "Rebellion Dragon" destroys the three "Black Feather Token"'s. Yūya equips "Wings of the Supreme King" to "Rebellion Dragon", which will prevent the destruction of itself and the equipped monster by card effects. He activates the other effect of "Rebellion Dragon", detaching an Overlay Unit to let it attack a number of times this Battle Phase, up to the number of opponent's monsters destroyed this turn. Since three "Black Feather Token"'s were destroyed, "Rebellion Dragon" can attack three times. "Rebellion Dragon" attacks "Raikiri" three times, but the effect of "Black Feather Cursed Guard" activates thrice, ("Raikiri": 2200 → 1800 → 1400 → 1000 ATK, CG Star 6 → 5 → 4 → 3, Crow: 2400 → 1600 → 400 LP). As a "Black Feather" monster he controls is battling, Crow activates his face-down "Black Feather Hope", halving his LP to reduce the battle damage to 0 on the last attack (Crow: 400 → 200 LP). Turn 5: Crow Crow draws and subsequently Normal Summons "Black Feather - Death the Mourning Wind" (CG Star 4/1000/1000). He tunes the Level 3 "Raikiri" with the Level 4 Tuner monster "Death the Mourning Wind" to Synchro Summon "Assault Black Feather - Chidori the Light Rain" (CG Star 7/2600/2000) in Attack Position. The effect of "Chidori" activates, increasing its ATK by 300 for each "Black Feather" monsters in his Graveyard; he has five ("Chidori": 2600 → 4100/2000). "Chidori" attacks and destroys "Rebellion Dragon" (Yūya: 1400 → 300 LP), but the effect of "Wings of the Supreme King" activates, destroying the attacking monster when "Rebellion Dragon" is destroyed by battle and inflicting damage to Crow equal to the ATK of "Chidori". "Chidori" is destroyed (Crow: 200 → 0 LP). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Crow Hogan Action Field Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 2